Unfortunate Events
by SianyJ99
Summary: Cammie and Zach have been held captive by the one and only monster who is Catherine Goode. What will happen? Will they escape? Most importantly, will they survive the running, the hiding and the unfortunate events? Currently rated K for violence. Any reviews are muchly appreciated. First FanFic
1. The Monster

Chapter 1

The gun was in my hands. Blood pulsed through my veins. I stared at the tall, shadowed, cloaked man as I raised the gun, aiming it at his chest. My hands shook. A bead of sweat ran down my forehead while I circled the man; keeping the gun raised. Then, a sudden noise came from behind me, startling me, causing me to jump and turn towards the familiar sound of a door slamming shut. There was nothing there; so I turned around only to find that the man was gone and all that was left was a simple message that read:

Too Late.

I studied the letter even though it was short and sweet (well, maybe not sweet) but I still couldn't fathom out what he meant. To you maybe I seem stupid; but no. Did he mean that I was too late because he was gone or because I was too late to stop something that was about to happen? Or both? But there was only one thing that mattered right then: I had to find Zach. I had no clue how to find him; but something in my gut told me that I already knew.

So I ran, through the large halls and twisted corridors passing doors and pictures, counting them as I went. I then ran past a different door, thinking nothing of it when I stopped. I thought for a second, and realised that it was the only odd door I had seen. I slowly turned back in the direction I had come and inched tentatively towards the door. All the other doors were a perfect, deep mahogany with polished brass door knobs; but not this one, no, this one was different. It was oddly shaped; wonky almost, with a slightly smaller brass handle, that had not recently been polished, and seemed to have been used more than the others. There were locks on the door; unlike the others, and this door was camouflaged. It was made to _look_ like the other doors but the feel of it was cold and hard to the touch, like steel.

I stared at the door and one thought popped up in my head:

Zach.

Luckily, my hair had remained in a sort-of bun, meaning that I still had some bobby pins in that tangled mess. I took out the pins, letting my hair fall around my shoulders and immediately got to work shaping the pins and swiftly picking the locks, which took just 47 seconds. Whoever designed this door was good; but I was better. I gently twisted the handle, so I didn't make much noise and pushed the door open, creating a gentle breeze. I glanced around for any signs of a tail before walking inside.

The atmosphere on the other side of that door made me feel cold, unlike the warm, homely feeling that was created on the 'normal' side of the door. I was stood in yet another corridor but this one was empty with white panelled walls and the occasional window. Through the window was a chair, and an uncomfortable one at that. Next to it there was a tray of instruments that did not look like surgical instruments. It reminded me of a few places I had been taken to, so if you know my story, you can probably guess.

It was eerie in that corridor and I felt like I was being watched; maybe I was. I looked through more windows until I saw a man in a dark navy suit with bare feet chained to a bed in a cell. However, I had been with him just days before. I knew him. He was a good man. Do they really need to find me that badly? Still? Why? To be honest I really don't get this. And if they still want me, I have to protect everyone. Maybe running away again would be a good idea.

I passed more and more windows and doors as I went down the chilly corridor, but then it hit me; there were no guards. Prisoners in here, and no guards? How strange. But that was when I heard another noise, voices this time. It was quite muffled, but again, it sounded familiar.

Shouting. Arguing. It was Zach! I sprinted towards the door at the end of the corridor without thinking, when it hit me. Again. But this time, it literally hit me. I presume it was a guard, he had broad shoulders and was rather tall, but he just stepped out from the shadows and smacked me on the head with a rather large, wooden plank; everything swirled into black.


	2. The Escape

I just want to thank goodeytwoshoes for your review! It gave me the confidence and reason to upload the second chapter, as I wasn't sure whether or not people like the first chapter. Anyone with any constructive criticism or plot ideas as the story progresses, could you perhaps let me know so that I can improve my writing. Thanks :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"I found this one in the corridor," I barely made out the words as my vision began to come back into focus and my hearing re-adjusted its self. "I ran her against the database but she doesn't appear to be on the system, I brought her here so that you could decide what to do with her," the guard added as he threw me to the floor in front of a steel chair. "Well done Zachary, you brought her straight to us," the woman said, but I think you would know her better as Catherine. "You can go now," she gestured for the guard to leave but he just stood there, completely ignorant to her instruction. "GO!" she screamed and he quickly turned tail and left; slamming the door behind him.

"Cammie dear," she turned to me as I was still splayed out on the floor. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, coming at me from every direction. "I'm glad you came to me," she spoke gently, hiding the sarcasm in her voice, "I'm sorry if I can't say the same," I spat back. I glanced around, looking for an escape route but there was only one exit.

"Cammie…" Zach started, but before he could finish, Catherine shut him up with a punch in the gut. I wanted to cry. I wanted to tell Zach I was sorry that I didn't find him sooner and tell him it was my fault we were there, but what good would come from that? Before I knew it, Catherine was crossing the room, grabbing my t-shirt collar and pulling me up, lifting me off the floor and shoving me against the wall. All of that sweetness (sarcastic or not) had gone from her eyes and all that was left was rage. "I believe that you have something for me Cammie, don't you?" she snapped as I clawed at her hand, gasping for air while her grip tightened around my neck every second I didn't talk. It reminded me a lot of the situation some time back when I strangled Dr. Steve, and all he saw was a ghost, but right then, all I could see was a mist descending over my eyes and the woman in front of me was fading.

"Stop!" I heard someone shout, but I didn't care who it was, all I cared about was the fact that I could breathe again and the mist was disappearing so that I could see. I didn't care until I saw Catherine turn towards Zach and shout "Who do you think you are? You stupid child!" although neither Zach nor myself were children anymore, she still thought of Zach as her son, young and hateful and me, an old 'friend', again, young but who hated and resented her for ruining my life, and the lives of those I loved.

She punched Zach in the jaw, so hard that he fell sideways, taking the chair with him. He grunted and spat the blood out of his mouth onto the tiled floor as, once again, Catherine turned to me. She crossed the room slowly this time as Zach frantically tried to untie his bound hands. I didn't look up; I didn't want to see the smirk on her face when she hit me or whatever she was going to do next.

What I least expected her to do was roll me over so I was forced to face her, and then for her to kiss me on the cheek and whisper "I'm sorry I have to do this Cammie," I was confused at this point until she pulled the knife out from her trouser pocket and looked me straight in the eye. "But if you won't give me what I want, then it will have to be I'm afraid." She must have seen the fear that was written all over my face because she gave a short, menacing laugh that echoed in the small space.

I'd been tortured before, as you know, but it is one thing that you just don't get used to. She rested the knife against my cheek; waiting for me to say something, but I wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. She pressed down hard, dragging the knife over my face and over my lip at which point, tears were running down my face, mixing with the deep, red blood that was oozing out from underneath my skin.

The next thing I knew was that she was helping me to my feet, but not for my convenience. She wrapped my tangled, loose hair around her hand, pulling it tight, so that I winced and squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to look at Zach as she took the knife again. Only this time she shoved it into my chest and dragged it across, stopping short of my heart, leaving it there for a few more seconds listening to me scream in agony, begging for it to stop. Catherine obviously knew the human anatomy, as she seemed to have missed my major organs. (Mind you, I would expect that of a professional monster; wouldn't want to die during interrogation now, would we?) She jerked out the blood covered metal and threw it to the side, way out of my reach.

Catherine let go of me then, letting me drop to the floor like a deadweight. I was disorientated, my vision was blurry, but Zach's expression as he watched me bleeding out on the floor was crystal clear. His jaw dropped, his eyes were filled with worry and rage as he unbound his hands and got out of the chair, running towards me just as Catherine left the room; or you could say, left me to die. Zach studied me as I lay on the floor, tears streaming down his face. He pressed his hand on my chest, trying to slow the bleeding.

I raised my hand to touch his cheek and whispered "Go, Zach, save yourself," he shook his head vigorously, his tears splashing everywhere and stared into my eyes "No, I won't leave you Cammie, never again," he took my hand, holding it tightly. I managed to take the small device out of my pocket, handed it to him and straight away Zach pressed a button and said calmly "You know where to go, hurry, please," he let go of the button and slipped it into his pocket. Zach then slipped his arms underneath my arms and legs and started to run.

Once we got out of the chilly corridor, we were back in the main building amongst the paintings and doors again. "This way," I choked, keeping the blood out of my mouth. I had my hand pressed down on my chest, directing Zach towards our exit. Zach bolted down the grand staircase, and just as we reached the door at the bottom, a voice at the top of the stairs shouted "I don't think so."

It was Catherine, if you hadn't already guessed. She had a gun pointing at our heads and she sounded like she had been crying; her voice trembled when she had shouted at us. Another noise came from the end of that corridor but this time it startled Catherine. She turned around, and when she did Zach slipped out of the door with me still in his arms.

He ran, faster than I've ever seen him run before, he was more determined than I've ever seen him before, and right then I knew that Zachary Goode was the most perfect man I had ever met. I mean, I knew that already, but particular moments in time happen to show you exactly why you think that. I love him, and if anyone tries to make me think differently, I'll make sure that they'll never see the light of day again.

Further into the woods, there was a private jet parked on an empty road. After observing the scene before us, I noticed that Grant was waiting for us in the door to the jet. We owed him big time. He moved out of the entryway to the jet and Zach climbed in, laying me on the floor. He greeted Grant with a quick hug, but I didn't have the breath to say hi. We took off within seconds leaving Catherine behind as Grant rushed to find the first aid kit. "I'm sorry about the floor," I barely managed to choke out but Zach just silenced me by pressing a finger to my lips. His emotions got the better of him and tears quickly filled his eyes again. They were both around me; talking, whispering, but I couldn't understand anything. Everything was a blur as they worked, trying desperately to stop me from bleeding out, but I was afraid that they were too late. Maybe that is what that man meant, but whatever he meant, he was right.

"I love you, and I'm sorry," I whispered. Zach stopped and presumably looked at me, but I couldn't tell because my eyes had already closed.


	3. Flight

This chapter isn't as long, but I'm trying to update every two days or so. I'm going on holiday later this week so I might not be able to post, but I'll do my best :)

Chapter 3

I could hear muffled noises coming from everywhere around me and as I flickered in and out of consciousness and I could see a blur of colours in front of my eyes. I winced and twitched violently as I was lying on the floor of the jet, my blood soaking into my clothes and swallowing the beige carpet in a deep shade of red. "She's awake!" I managed to hear, twisting the muffled sound so I could make out what was actually being said. Then, both Grant and Zach were at my side, checking my pulse and temperature making sure I would survive the rest of the flight to wherever we were going. I stretched out, reaching for Zach's hand and as I did, he grabbed mine, holding it as tight as he could, not letting me slip away. "I…" I started but I didn't have the breath or strength to finish.

I heard beeping coming from my left hand side; I assumed it was a heart monitor thingy. My pulse sounded good, but I just wanted the pain to go away. It felt like I was being repeatedly stabbed from the inside out; I could feel my lungs collapsing inside of me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain, but it is just so demanding. So instead I tried to shuffle across the floor, closer to Zach but my body failed me. I could no longer feel my arms or legs, so I could no longer move. Zach must have realised what I was desperately trying to do, so he sat by me, and gently lifted my head onto his lap. I stared up at his emerald green eyes that were filled with water as a tear ran down the side of my face. He brushed it away with a gentle stroke of his hand, trying not to catch the cut that ran across my cheek and over my lips.

I wanted so badly to let go, to be relieved of this agony but I couldn't leave Zach alone. He said that he would never leave me again and I don't want to leave him either. But I couldn't hold on any longer, I could hear my pulse starting to slow and my breathing was getting shallower as I fought as hard as I could to stay with him. "Zach…..Kiss…Me." I barely whispered. He looked at me like he might never see me again, when I realised that might be true. He pressed his lips to mine, holding me close to his chest. The kiss was passionate, hungry and was filled with memories and emotions. We both knew that this could be it, but I was determined to fight for Zach. My Zach. He then lay me on the floor, his eyes boring into mine. He wiped the blood from his lips and kissed me again; harder this time, more desperate than before, as if holding on to the moment. Zach held my hand to his cheek so I could feel the warmth in his skin. But a few seconds after, I went limp and my arm dropped to the floor, my head lolling to the side like a rag-doll. Somehow, I heard the heart monitor go to one continuous beeping sound and momentarily Grant started compressions as Zach went to check on Jonas (who was currently flying the plane). Although my heart had now stopped, I could still vaguely see and hear what was going on around me. When Zach returned, he took over compressions, Grant got the crash cart and began charging it up (and this friends, is why private jets owned by spies are the best.)

"Clear," Grant said and a charge of electricity shot through me in attempt to re-start my heart but nothing happened. "Charge again," Zach practically shouted; once again Grant said "clear," and once again, nothing happened. I could still hear the piercing sound of the heart monitor even over all the noise and chaos that was looming over me.

I glanced around as best as I could, looking for an escape route; some place to go without the pain, but there was only one exit which was 30,000 feet in the air anyway. But I wasn't being tortured. I was being saved. So why did I want to jump so badly? I could survive anyway, if it wasn't for the blood loss (I'm surprised I have any left!) I looked at Zach, who wiped away the tear on my cheek, took one gasp of breath and closed my eyes; maybe for the last time.


	4. Zach?

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm on holiday and the internet isn't great. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Thanks for the reviews by the way! :)**

Chapter 4

"Wha…what…where…how?" Did I say that? Was that me? Because honestly, I don't have a clue. About anything I mean. I don't know where I am, what happened, how it happened or who was there. I think I was on my own. I was with err… oh what's the name? I don't know. I think I must be suffering with some type of amnesia. In any case I had to get out. I had to go home and… Wait, where is my home? Do I have a home? A life? A job? No, I couldn't have a job, not yet. I'm only 18 and I haven't been to college yet have I? Someone please tell me something! I need to know something else what do I do?

I blinked, trying to clear my eyes so I could see. There was a window to my right and an arm chair that was occupied by a strange figure underneath it. To my left was a bathroom and a lot of medical equipment on a silver plated tray. In front was a door which led to a corridor. I couldn't stay. I didn't want to find out who that strange person was. I removed the cannula from my nose and took out the IV from my arm. In the corner of the room I saw a bagful of bloody sheets, when suddenly I felt a surge of pain, so I ripped open the nightgown and looked down at my chest. I saw the biggest incision you could think of in a jagged line diagonally across, stopping short of my heart. Many stitches went across my chest holding the wound together. For a minute I thought I was part of an experiment but that couldn't be because I wouldn't have visitors.

At the bottom of my bed was a suitcase with clothes in; I slipped on a pair of tatty, blue jeans and a t shirt that was practically in shreds as well as some trainer socks. There were no shoes. Great. Who packs a suitcase and doesn't include shoes? The clothes fit almost perfectly. They were slightly loose. Maybe they were mine. They fit as though I had recently lost weight. Who knows? I watched the figure in the corner for 1 minute 47 seconds, until I decided that it wasn't going to mov anytime soon. I inched out of that room, shutting the door behind me being sure I didn't wake the figure in the chair.

I walked briskly down the corridor, eventually breaking into a run, passing doors and windows. Funny thing was though is that it seemed familiar. Almost like I was recently doing that. Counting the windows, the doors, and then finding one which was odd, not like the others. Suddenly, I came to a set of large, double doors, which snapped me out of my flashback. I pushed them open, only to find myself outside and my feet now freezing from the snow underneath. Judging by my surroundings, it was winter. And listening to small conversation from a passerby, I was not in America or England, and I think it sounded German. So Germany? How I got there, I don't know.

I dragged myself up to a civilian and asked in perfect German, what the date was. She said "It's the 21st of December. Are you ok? You're limping," "Thank you and I'll be fine," was my reply, still in perfect German. Where did I learn to speak German? Anyway, 21st of December; 4 days until Christmas.

I started walking, in no particular direction, my feet burning in the snow, when sirens began to wail. I deciphered that they were coming from inside the hospital. I pivoted on my feet only to see that there were people staring at me in a weird way. I didn't like it. I turned back in the direction I was headed in, when someone shouted "Get her!" Get her. I've heard that before. There was no time to think now because a tall, muscular man was charging towards me. I ran as fast as I could, in any direction I could, trying to get the man off my trail until I came to a cliff.

Sure I had begun bleeding from the wound on my chest, and could potentially drop dead at any point but who cares? You've gotta die trying right? I sat down, my legs dangling off the edge and dropped to a nearby ledge just as the man shouted "Stop!" I didn't reply because I was too busy dropping down ledge by ledge getting closer to my way out. Well that was until I saw the figure from the arm chair swiftly following me, using the exact same movements as me, down the cliff face. It was like we had known each other or even… Even been trained together. Trained! I know, I'm a spy! Now we're getting somewhere.

When I reached the bottom, I started sprinting again; my feet were so cold I didn't know if I could keep going but I knew I had to, so I ran, faster and faster, further and further until I thought I lost him. From the distance I could hear a voice shouting "Cammie, Cammie!" That isn't my name is it? Surely it's not. My name is…Urr… umm… I can't even remember my own name!

Any way I climbed up into the nearest tree just to get some shelter for a while when something fell out of my pocket. I managed to grab it and so I looked inside. It was a small purse with five credit cards inside and some cash. Wow I was in luck. There were different names on each of the credit cards: Cameron Morgan; Laura Bishop; Amelia McDoogle; Jayne Blake and Grace North. Cammie was the name he shouted earlier, which I assume is a shorter version of Cameron, so perhaps that is my name. After all I am a spy so either these are fake IDs or I stole them. (Probably the former).

I sat in the tree for the next 37 minutes just to check the coast was clear. I jumped down and surprisingly the snow didn't seem as cold as it did earlier. I looked around for something to give me a clue as to where I was but there was nothing. I was cold and alone, with no supplies. Nothing. I managed to find my way to the edge of the forest and I had thought it around noon, judging by the main light source being very high in the sky. It was bright but thin clouds covered the skies, making it difficult to tell the exact position of the sun. But noon was my final guess. I walked away from the edge of the forest only to find shops. Ok, now to get some info.

People were staring and whispering amongst themselves. Well, they probably would find it weird that there was a girl stood by herself, hunched over and bleeding with no shoes or coat on in the freezing cold and snow. My eyes darted around from person to person when someone actually plucked up the courage to come over. "Excuse me miss," the short, pale man said, in English, to my surprise, "are you ok? You look awfully cold and you're bleeding." He added. "Urr… No, umm I'm fine. I mean I'm not fine, I'm looking for a train station please." I struggled to find my words. "Where are you headed? I'll give you a lift," He encouraged. "That's the thing, I don't know." I slowly replied and he shot me a quizzical look. "Okay, well how about this, I drive you to the train station and then I can help you decide where you need to go. Honestly, I don't mind," At this point he was almost pleading me to go with him. "Thank you that would be most honourable." I replied, trying to make it sound more respectable. I followed him to his car, hopped in and off we went.

When we arrived at the station, after a short 13 minutes, I thanked the man for the lift and walked over to the nearest map of the train routes. He followed me and pointed out some of the places he knew and started to describe them for me. The train routes went all over Austria, and some into Germany and the other surrounding countries. Thing was, I knew what most of these places were like, I presume I had been there at some point but I didn't know where I lived or where I was going.

"Thank you, you are very kind," I told him "I think I have found where I need to go, so this is where we part," I lied. "Are you sure? I would be more than happy to accompany you," he offered. Ok, this is getting weird now. How many people offer to do that? Maybe he is actually tailing me. He could be someone from the hospital or whatever that place was. "Its fine thank you and I do believe I have business to attend to when I get there, plus I wouldn't want you to spend your money on nothing. Thank you again and Goodbye sir," I walked off in the opposite direction rather quickly and waved goodbye to him. In a flash, I was out of his sights.

I bought a train ticket using the credit card Laura Bishop (because 'she' is German) to Vienna. I typed in the PIN like I had done it a million times although I didn't know how I knew it. I got on the train and waited for the doors to close when I saw the armchair figure again. I had a chance to study his features this time. He had dark brown, disheveled hair, a very muscular build, and his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were beautiful and captivating and the perfect shade of emerald green. I suddenly felt as though I recognised him, because I could envision him carrying me in his arms and my hands covered in blood. He must have seen me because he started to run towards the train and his emerald green eyes locked onto me. Just as he was three strides from the train, the doors slid shut yet he continued running along the platform as the train picked up speed. Before I knew it, the train was in a tunnel and the boy was no longer there.

When the train arrived in Vienna, I got on the platform and waited for a few minutes. People were staring again, probably because my t-shirt was slowly becoming soaked in blood and I was stood there, alone, still without shoes. I could feel someone watching me but not the civilians. Someone else, someone who knew me. Someone who was looking for me. I started to amble round the platform so that everyone went back to what they were doing. Except for three people. I saw them on the train but they had since changed clothes. One was wearing a blue pull-over and was now wearing a striped zip-up jacket. Another had a red baseball cap on and was now wearing a green baseball cap. The third man had changed his shoes and his shirt. They were all stood at different points on the platform but were also looking at each other, resisting the urge to talk through comms in the noisy crowd. I mentally scoffed. Amateurs. Either they were watching me, waiting for a good opportunity to grab me or they were just plain weird.

My eyes darted between each of the men over and over until someone hugged me from behind. My spy senses kicked in, I grabbed the arms that held me and twisted them, which gave me the advantage, meaning I could slip out of the grasp. I turned to find that the boy was stood there. Again. What is with him? Jeez. "Cammie, oh Cammie thank god you're alive! Wait, why were you running away from me?" he asked. I pushed his arms off me and backed away. I noticed the man in the zip-up jacket touch his ear and start talking to someone. "Cammie? It's me, Zach. Are you ok? You're bleeding." He said, looking down at my blood covered shirt. "Yes. Yes I'm bleeding. No I'm not ok. I don't know who you are or why you are following me." I managed to say, raising my voice. He looked like he was about to tear up as he grabbed my arms shaking me. "Wake up, Cammie, wake up. Please!" He worryingly shouted. "I'm sorry Zach, I don't know you," I whispered, but as I did, a dozen voices went through my head all saying 'Zach.' They were all in different tones: scared, angry, surprised etc. I figured they were all my voice but couldn't tell the difference between dreams and reality right then.

He stared into my eyes, all different emotions were showing in them when, in the corner of my eye, I saw baseball cap dude pull out a gun from his bag so I shouted "Down!" Both Zach and I dropped to the floor amongst all the other people and I whispered, "Come on, we have to get out of here," he nodded in agreement. "Where's our best exit?" He asked, "Just over there," I replied, pointing in a North-east direction. People lay on the floor whilst the gunmen rolled out their instructions. I briefly surveyed the area, watching their movement patterns before whisper-yelling "Go, go!" I shoved Zach and he ran to our exit whilst the men were turned away. He beckoned me over, I took one look behind me and ran towards him. We walked up the stairs when shoe goon shouted "There!" The two of us stopped to look behind us when the three men started chasing us, calling for reinforcements as they did. These guys definitely weren't pros, so we had a pretty good chance of getting away. Zach took my hand so we ran. We ran out of the station, onto the street and into the crowds, doing our best to lose them.


End file.
